malcolminthemiddlefandomcom-20200213-history
Lois' Birthday
|image= Lois' Birthday.jpg |airdate=November 12, 2000 |previous=Halloween Approximately |next=Dinner Out |writer = Michael Glouberman & Andrew Orenstein |director = Jeff Melman }} is the third episode of Season 2 of Malcolm in the Middle and the nineteenth episode overall of the show. Plot When Lois discovers how little her family thinks of her with Malcolm, Reese and Dewey spending money for themselves and Hal completely forgetting her birthday, she runs away from home. Francis finds out about this and doesn't hesitate to discipline his brothers for their selfishness. Summary Lois's meager hopes for a happy birthday are dashed when Reese, Malcolm, and Dewey spend the money she'd given them for candy, a present that they bought for themselves. At home, Hal tries to comfort Lois. He leaves the master bedroom and his watch's alarm goes off at the wrong time to remind him of her birthday. Hal is frustrated over how it broke down on him and made him unintentionally forget her birthday. He tries to cover it up by loudly reprimand the boys, while whispering that they both messed up. When Hal accidentally confesses that he forgot Lois' birthday, she overhears this and is angry. At her wit's end, she runs away from home. Craig comes to the door to surprise Lois with an expensive foot spa that he bought for her. Hal tries to steal the gift to give it to her, but she refuses to accept it. Lois tells Hal off that Craig at least remembered her birthday and that she won't come home until the family apologizes to her for ignoring her special day. She leaves to go to a batting cage at a local amusement park. Meanwhile, Francis comes home to celebrate his mom's birthday. He convinces an African woman named Amani that he picked up on a bus to attend a party with him at his mom's house before going to Richie's house for his usual keg party. However, they arrive too late and that Lois is gone. In the house, Amani is trying to watch TV. Hal tries to discipline Malcolm, Reese and Dewey for ruining Lois' birthday. However, he's unable to do so because he also knew he screwed up too. Being unable to come up with a proper punishment for the boys, a frustrated Hal leaves. An unconcerned Reese asks what's wrong with him. Francis points out that he's not the only one angry at the boys. Malcolm asks for an explanation for how he understood Hal's frustration with them. Francis calls the boys out for ruining everything for him and making Lois runaway from home by selfishly buying candy for themselves. He mentions that he had planned his birthday surprise for Lois to see him as her birthday present and be the good child for once in his life. Afterwards, Francis had also planned to take Amani to Richie's keg party and make out with her before returning her to her class. He points out it's because of them, he's going to have to do his plans with Lois in a terrible mood. Malcolm tries to explain that they never made a big deal of her birthday in the past and besides he claimed that whatever present they get her, she would be happy with. Francis is unconvinced and points out that it's their own selfishness that drove Lois to leave home. He tells the boys to put themselves in her shoes and visualize her reaction. Malcolm, Reese and Dewey do so and realize how hurt Lois was in them ruining her birthday. They bought her meager gifts and spending most of it on themselves in buying candy. They ask for Francis' advice in fixing the mess, but he tells them that they need to figure out the solution on their own. While out in the drive, Francis tries to forget his problems and enjoy himself with Amani. She knows something is wrong and asks him to tell her. He finally admits that his birthday surprise for Lois went south thanks to his own brothers in messing everything up. As they head further, Francis finds her at the batting cages and is more concerned for her. At home, Reese tries to come up with other women for Hal to date, but Malcolm and Dewey stops him. He question them in trying to stop his plans by claiming Lois isn't coming home. Malcolm points out that Francis was right all along. It was their fault for making her run away from home. Malcolm mentions that Reese's plans to have Hal date other women is just going to bring them more problems than solution and that they need to focus on apologizing to Lois. Dewey agrees since she is the only one who has kept the family together and sane. With Lois refusing to come home, there's no way they can function without her. Malcolm gets a call from Francis informing them where Lois is. Hal and the boys throw together a makeshift party for her at the batting cages. Lois isn't impress because she feels like it's the best that Hal, Reese, Malcolm and Dewey can give her. She asks them to show her some consideration in future. Hal honestly tells Lois that isn't something they're smart enough to do and can only offer her their total obedience. The lead clown unsympathetically insults Lois by pointing out she should be grateful that they're trying for her and she shouldn't be a shallow bitch to her family. The other clowns agree with the lead clown mentioning that they don't blame Lois' own family for forgetting her birthday as she doesn't deserve it and thinks that she needs a time-out for herself. Hal is offended by this and doesn't hesitate in retaliating by calling the lead clown out for insulting her. He punches the lead clown for it. This kicks off a massive brawl between the boys and the other clowns, and seeing the lengths her family would go to defend her makes Lois realize how much they truly care. Cast *Jane Kaczmerek as Lois *Bryan Cranston as Hal *Christopher Kennedy Masterson as Francis *Justin Berfield as Reese *Erik Per Sullivan as Dewey *Frankie Muniz as Malcolm Guest Stars Recurring *David Anthony Higgins as Craig Cameos *Blair Wingo as Amani *Patricia Place as Mrs. Jansen *Patti Lewis as Tour Guide *Keith Alexander as Lead Clown *Robert Briscoe Evans as Timmy's father *Sean Marquette as Timmy *Brian J Williams as Clown #2 Trivia * Lois turns 38 in the episode. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Birthday Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Lois Category:Episodes focusing on Hal